DESCRIPTION: We propose to work cooperatively with owner/operators and workers to evaluate the efficacy of specific engineering interventions in the plant cuttings job, including adaptation of Airshirz and ergonomics workstation improvements, in significantly improving prevention of upper extremity MSDs. This is a sub population of farmworkers who have documented history of diagnosed MSDs (specifically Carpal Tunnel Syndrome). In addition, information on MSDs, MSD risk factors, and controls will be disseminated to workers and to grower groups. Project Specific Aims are to: 1. Develop detailed ergonomic descriptions (biomechanical, metobolic, and postural) of targeted risk factors for MSDs involved in making plant cuttings for propagation; 2. Estimate the incidence of MSDs and related symptoms among participating plant propagation workers; 3. Adapt the proved Airshirz cutting tool to the requirements of the plant cuttings job; 4. Assemble and train worker/supervisor ergonomics teams who will interact with researchers to identify and prioritize potential work station and task improvements; 5. Implement the adapted Airshirz cutting tool and other work station and work processes; 6. Evaluate the efficacy of interventions (a) to reduce targeted ergonomics risk factors, (b) to reduce UE MSDs and related symptomatology among participating plant propagation workers, and (c) for potential technology transfer across the nursery industry; 7. Communicate project findings to nursery and other agricultural industry groups, to workers, and to community interests; and 8. Report project findings in appropriate research and professional publications.